Death Do us Part
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What happens when John Connor meets his wife in high school ? Please Review! SCC.
1. Chapter 1

DENVER,COLORADO. 12:30 MARCH 15,2007.

" It's been almost a week mom." I stated to my mother.

" I know John. But they're are still people hunting us. Even though the creator of skynet we can't find at the moment,they are others.Another terminator." My mother replies. I just want to start school again. How am I supposed to lead the resistance or anything at all without some sort of an education..

" Do I have any sort of life in the future? You know,besides stopping rogue Dells. Do I even have a girlfriend.?" I mutter.

Cameron turned to me,unfornautely she heard everything.

" You do." She says

" Do what ? " My mother asks

" In the future,you are married to Catherine Brewster,computer expert." She says

" Why didn't you tell us before?" My mother demands.

" You didn't ask." Cameron replies shortly.It's goes silent in the living room. My mom still a little pissed for going to see Charlie.

" What she like?" I ask finally

" I don't understand." Cameron says trying to contemplate.

" What does she look like.?" I calrifty.

" Catherine Katraina Brewster,born in Denver Colarado.Daughter of Edward and Agnes Brewster.Diabetic.Hair Color Brown and Eye Color Green." Cameron dishes out.

" So you do know." I say. My mother looks at me, abit teary.

Apparently,somebody can fall a resitance leader.

But how am I gonna ever meet her if I never go to school again ? My mother comes back in the room and embraces me .

" I'm sorry I've been so tough on you John.You have a responability.But you are still a teenager ." She says.brushing the hair out my face.

" So I can start school tomorrow ? " I say hopefully.

" Yes. Cameron will go with you as your sister.Alias is summers.. I registered you yesterday. They are some doors I would like to knock on here. I can say we'll be here for a while." She says

" Thank you mom." I say hugging her. But I know in the back of my mind the truth,

How long is a while ?

R&r. CB is coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I stumble through all my morning classes pretty uneventfully. Always having Cameron close by kinda helped. I mean,I have not gotten killed and she hasn't killed anybody yet so I think school is wonderful so far. I finally reach my computer graphics class and grab a seat in the back. 

" Okay,now that we're all accounted for,let us began our first lesson. Will ever please turn on their laptops." My teacher said.

I searched around the laptop couldn't find the power on button. I guess I still haven't gotten used to 2007 techonology. I glance around at Cameron who looks at me and back at her screen.

" Open the top." I hear someone whisper behind me. I does as the voice says.

" The center button." The voice says.

I click on it and the computer sparks to life.

" Thanks." I say turning around. To see a very pretty black girl behind me.

" No problem." She says her green eyes dancing.

" Mr. Summers,is there something you want to share with the class ?" Mrs. Leaman says stopping at my desk.

" Then get back to work and never disrubt my class again. Consider this your first and last warning. Is that clear ?" She asks

" Yes m'am." I say turning back to my computer.

Okay, teachers defeinately have not changed since 1999 that's for sure.

I am walking with Cameron back to my locker when the girl from computer class slides up next to me.

" She's mean old cow,but harmless." She says

" Thanks for saving me back there." I say. Cameron coughs wanting me to introduce her.

" I'm John Summers and this is my sister Cameron. We just transfered in from Delaware." I explain. I wish I could just tell her the truth. But how does " me and my robot who was sent from the future to protect me as I am the leader of the resistience against evil machines sound as a first impression ?

" Nice to meet you. Would you like to hang out some time ? Maybe tomorrow ?" She asks

" I'd love too. I mean we'd love too." I say

" Cool. I guess I'll see you tommorow. Oh and welcome to North High." She walks away. She is pretty. Very pretty.

" Wait, I didn't get your name " She turns around and smiles.

" I'm Katherine. Katherine Brewster but everbody calls me Katie." She says

Oh my god, she's my wife.

* * *

I storm back home. 

" When when we're you gonna tell me ?" I shout at Cameron

" You didn't need to know yet." She says. My mom comes in

" Hey,how was your first day ?" She says a rifle strapped over her shoulder.

" Great." I say

" Make any friends ?" She asks

" Yeah. A girl." I say.

" Really. What's her name ?"She say restocking the rifle and throws it to Cameron

" Katherine. Katherine Brewster." I say. Se looks back at me astonished.

" The Katherine Brewster.. Your wife?" She asks

" Yup. In computer class." I say.

" Are you sure ? They're could be other. Did you know about her Cameron?" My mother asks

Silence

" I did. In order for John to lead the resistance against skynet Catherine Brewster must join him in the year 2007or die. The terminator in the other state wasn't sent for John Connor. It was sent to kill Catherine Brewster." She says

" And you didn't think that was valuable information to share ?" My mother yells.

" When the time was right, I would have told you." She says.

" Wait, you're saying that terminator is going to kill Katie if we don't get to her first ?" I ask

" Yes." Cameron says.

" She just not gonna join us.What arre we going to do ? Kidnap her. She has parents remember." I say

" Edward,Max,and Agnes Brewster will die by the terminator." Cameron states

" Wait,you mean that's her reason for joining us? Her family was killed by a terminator from the future? We have to stop this !" I say.

I don't really know what's gotten in to me. I just met her,my wife,another member of the resistance and I want to save her. To protect her. To love her. Forever.

" Do you know when her family is supposed to die Cameron ?" My mother asks

" March 16 2007." She says

" Tommorow. Tommorow is when her entire family dies ? "

" Well,there is nothing left to but fight." My mother says

" I was so hoping for you know,a week before we would have to flee the state." I say saracastcally.

" At lease you got to meet your future spouse." Cameron says

" Hopefully,I can stop myself from becoming a teenage widower." I say

" We will save her John.And her family as well." My mother says

I hope so. I might love her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews

* * *

I try to find Katie all day but she is nowhere to be found. 

I get to computer class and see her sitting at her laptop typing away. When she sees me she closes her laptop and smiles.

" Hey." She says.

Okay,how do I tell her her family is going to die and she might too ?

" Um,do you want walk home with me ?" I ask. Maybe if I keep her away from her house the terminator won't know where to look first. I mean, he might not be here yet.

She looks suprised.

" Sure, I'd like that. So, did you finish Leaman's monster homework last night ? " She asks sitting next to me.

" Yeah. I think I failed it though." I say laughing. I haven't really done that in a while.

" My dad works in computer programming. I kinda picked it up from him. What about your family? She asks

" Well, my dad works in contracting and my mom,um does un,law enforcement." I lie

" Why did you move up here ?" She asks

Well, we are on the run froma terminator and the government who wants to kill you too because we're married in the future.

" The scenery. My mom loves moutains." I say

* * *

Class finally ends. 

" Cameron, do you know what time her family dies ?" I ask

" No. That was not programmed in ." She says

" What wasn't programmed ?" Katie says coming behind us

" My tv. We just got and Cmaeron didn't program her soap operas. You ready to go ?" I ask choke out.

" Yeah." She smiles. I love the way she smiles.

Okay,I have to tell somehow.

" Have you ever thought about the future ?" I ask

" Like after high school ?" SHe turns to me

" Sorta." I say. Cameron looks at me.

" I want to work in computer techonolgy. I'm kinda a tech geek." She says

" A pretty tech geek." I hear myself say Okay focus on her not dying.

" Thanks why ?" She says as we walk

" I dunno. Don't think you're meant for something bigger. Bigger than everything ?" I ask

" Sometimes, I think I know I wanna do something then work in a cubicle for the rest of my life. I wanna help people. Maybe it's I dunno my -"

" Destiny?" I blurt out

" Well this is me." We come up toa long driveway. I have to tell her.

" Wait,Katie there's something I have to tell you." I say.She stops walking and comes back to me.

" What's up ?" She asks

" There's something you should know. About me." I say

" Shoot. Is there something wrong ?" She says looking back

" Do you trust me ?"" I ask

"Of course. What's going on ? John-"

Before I can say any other word I hear an explosion and we all go flying back..

I'm okay and so is Cameron. Katie's house exploded,we were too late. The terminator walks out and Cameron goes after him.

" Go find Katherine. I'll take care of him." She says

Wait,where's Katie ?

Oh no.

She's lying beside her fence. I run to her.

Her head is bleeding but she's alive.

" Katie,wake up,katie please wake up." I say

She opens her eyes.

" John. What happened ?" I help her sit up

" Are you okay ?" I ask her

" I think so." I help her stand up. But she turns to her house.

" Oh god,no! no" She turns to run to her house. My mom pulls up.

" John!" She says the wreckage of the house.

I grab her around the waist.

" Katie,come on we have to get out of here? I'll explain later. Please." I say. The terminator throws Cameron back.

" No,Mom,Dad, Max" She cries beating with her fists,tears streaming down her face.. Cameron runs back to us.

" We gotta go,now." Cameron literally picks up Katie and throws her into the backseat with me.

I look at Katie who says nothing,her face empty,her eyes cloudy.

" Katie? Katie ?" I ask but she says nothing but looks blankly at her house.


End file.
